It is known in the field of vehicle brakes to provide liquid cooling of the brake lining in order to minimize the brake wear and to maintain maximum braking power. Numerous attempts have been made to provide liquid coolant flow to the vehicle brake shoe. It is believed that further improvements can be made to liquid cooled brakes.